The present technology relates to an image capturing apparatus having a display unit extendible to a housing.
In an image capturing apparatus, when an image is captured using a display unit, an image capturing area is confirmed, a focus is confirmed and a captured image is viewed. In such image capturing apparatuses, a large display unit is desirable in order to confirm and view easily.
In addition, in order to capture a self-image using an image capturing apparatus, the image capturing area and a focus are desirably confirmed from an object side. In order to correspond thereto, there is an image capturing apparatus having a display unit that turns approximately 180 degrees to a housing as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-254007. In such image capturing apparatus, when the self-image is captured, the display unit turns 180 degrees to the housing to face the display unit to the object side, and the image capturing area and the focus are confirmed while confirming an own appearance displayed on the display unit.